


Character Data and Story Announcements (Unexpected x Developments)

by 1angel2heart



Series: Unexpected x Developments Main Story [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains general info for the fic, Unexpected x Developments.<br/>*I've cleaned up chapter one of UxD to remove all the text talking about the story and added it here along with info on the current Hiatus.</p><p>These are the contents:</p><p>♥ Info on Main Characters<br/>♦ Info on Side Characters<br/>♠ Info on Side Characters II<br/>♣ Unexpected x Developments' Story Warnings and General info<br/>♦ About the Author<br/>♣Re-Edit History for UxD<br/>♥ UxD News<br/>♥ New Writing Blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info on Main Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will give a bit more insight on their personalities and motives.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  **A/N:** I will update this from time to time to add more information to the characters' Bios as the story progresses. If you see characters here that you haven't met yet, they will appear soon. I tried not to give too many spoilers =.=

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**NAME** : Hisoka

**Profession** : Hunter, Magician

**Nen** : Transmuter

**Age** : 30-31

 

**Bio** : Once perpetually bored and disappointed by his inability to meet up with Kuroro after the man regained his Nen, Hisoka is now travelling with the young hunter Gon Freecs. Initially he'd forced him to stay at his side with the hopes of winning his trust. His intention was to win Gon over so that he'd surrender his body to him; but little by little Gon's charm grew on him and eventually Hisoka finds himself realizing why he'd always been fiercely protective and posessive of the young man in the past.

Gon's brash, unpredictable personality suited his fickle, dangerous personna and where once he intended to discard him after using him, he finds himself now enjoying his company. But there is something dark looming in the background, something from Hisoka's mysterious past that threatens to change everything that both he and Gon have come to know. Will Hisoka allow that to happen? And what connection does that have to Illumi and Killua?

XXX

* * *

 

**NAME** : Gon

**Profession** : Hunter

Age: 15-16

**Bio** :

A loyal friend, Gon Freecs, son of Archaeological Hunter Ging Freecs would do his best to help out those around him and would even go as far as to sacrifice his life for a special friend. He is the best friend of Killua Zoldyck, who, aware of his friend's tendency to be a thrill seeker, fiercely protects him.

Despite this, Gon is very stubborn and having always been attracted to and enticed by danger, becomes enamored with the dangerous, unpredictable Hisoka - a mysterious, fearful man who he is sure none of his friends would approve of. And instead of running away when he is easily able to escape him, Gon continues to keep his company at the risk of his friends finding out the full extent of their relationship. Is it simply Stockholm's syndrome or is Gon starting to fall in love with him? And without his Nen, what value does Hisoka see in taking Gon along with him on this dangerous mission? What are his intentions?

XXX

* * *

 

**NAME** : Illumi

**Profession** : Assassin, Hunter

**Age** : 26-27

**Bio** : Skilled assassin from the Zoldyck family and Killua's eldest brother, he shares a somewhat friendly relationship with Hisoka who is also his ex-boyfriend. Illumi, as Killua's eldest brother once held the responsibility of supervising his training, homeschooling him and taking on disciplinarian duties. He took this responsibility seriously, harshly testing, training and disciplining him much more than any of his other siblings in an effort to turn Killua into the type of heir the Zoldycks needed.

All of this, as well as the fact that Illumi once threatened Gon and Alluka has left Killua embittered toward him. Illumi does not let that discourage him though, taking advantage of the fact that Killua had agreed to travel with him, to get closer to him now that he no longer has the responsibility of acting as his teacher or disciplinarian. But Illumi has always favored Killua and now as he tries to win over Killua's trust, it's obvious that his intentions are romantic in nature even though they are related. How will Killua respond when he learns of this? And what secrets are lurking in Illumi's past that not even he knows of?

XXX

* * *

 

**NAME** : Killua

**Profession** : Assassin, Hunter

**Age** : 15-16

            

**Bio** : Heir to the Zoldyck family of assassins and an extremely skilled assassin himself, Killua is the best friend of Gon Freecs and second younger brother of Illumi Zoldyck. He spent a year away from his best friend to travel with his sister Alluka. After that year apart, he's reunited with his friend and though excited to finally be back together again, he senses that Gon is hiding something from him and seeks to learn the truth.

Meanwhile, he's in York Shin with his older brother Illumi Zoldyck on a job he accepted only because the individual in question posed a major threat to the citizenry there. While staying with his brother in their apartment awaiting the instructions from their employer to carry out the job, he realizes that Illumi is not reacting the way that he anticipated him to. Instead of proving to be fake and villainous as he's always seen him, his brother is giving him more reasons to trust him and less to hate him. What will Killua do now that he's beginning to feel less apathetic towards Illumi?

XXX

* * *

**NAME:** Dawn Weekes (picture will be added soon)

**Profession:** Administrative Secretary

**Age:** 33

**Note:** Dawn is actually a canon character who made a short cameo in the HxH series but I gave her a bit more personality and a bigger role than in canon and I've been keeping her identity a secret so as not to spoil too much. All will be revealed in future chapters soon though!

**Bio:** Currently working as Arashi's new assistant, Dawn is a qualified archaeologist but in her opinion, that career is all in the past - along with all the secrets she claims are part of another life. These days she uses her knowledge as a hobby to appraise items at various auctions whenever she has the time.


	2. Info on Side Characters

**SIDE CHARACTERS:**

**NAME:** Clara

 **Profession:** Receptionist, Beichitaku Hotel

 **Age:** 25

 **Bio:** Clara is the receptionist at Beichitaku Hotel. She works hard but is usually unlucky enough to be at the center of strange happenings at the hotel.

XXX

 **NAME:** Laura

 **Profession:** Waitress, D' Pastry Shoppe

 **Age:** 26

 **Bio:** Laura is the super friendly waitress who appears from time to time whenever Gon x Hisoka visit the pastry shop. She has excellent recall and easily can remember the favorite orders of her regular customers. She is a major yaoi fangirl..

XXX

 **NAME:** Yoko Hayashi

 **Profession:** Reporter, Channel 7 News

 **Age:** 29

 **Bio:** Intensely curious by nature, the profession of journalism suits Yoko well. She is a story chaser, always first on the scene for major events with her camera crew, ready to report live. She can also be seen giving live news commentaries. Her name Yoko is Japanese for "foreign child".

XXX

 **NAME:** Mr. Wakahisa

 **Profession:**?

 **Age:**?

 **Bio:** A mysterious character who is Illumi and Killua's employer and the reason they're in York Shin. He has information that not even the police has on the serial killer and has hired them to assassinate the person responsible claiming that he has been personally affected by this case. They know nothing of him other than his surname and receive updates on the case via phone calls and emails only. The surname Wakahisa is Japanese for "forever young" and comes from _waka_ "young" and _hisa_ "longevity, ancient".

 **NAME:** Arashi Hashira

 **Profession:** CEO

 **Age:**?

 **Bio:** CEO and collector, he loves collecting rare archeological items. As a result, he can be seen attending many exclusive auctions in an attempt to keep building his vast collection. A firm and sometimes cruel boss, his staff knows how to get the job done and are highly efficient yet somewhat fearful of him. The given name Arashi is Japanese for "storm" and Hashira means "pillar", "post" or "support".

 

 **NAME:** Nick Takahashi

 **Profession:** Investigator

 **Age:** 34

 **Bio:  
** Works with the local police. Recently transferred to YorkShin. He is also Dawn's best friend and sense of reason whenever she acts recklessly but unfortunately, Dawn never listens to him. To those he interacts with on the job, he is a diligent worker and even though his blue-streaked hair makes him stand out, he is not to be taken lightly.


	3. Info on Side Characters II

 

 

* * *

  
8th December 2017.. A/N: I'm doing more writing on my drafts for UxD and I've decided to upload a little more information on the story's characters!

* * *

 

SIDE CHARACTERS PartII

 **NAME:** Icor

 **NICKNAME:** けつけん

 **Kanji:** 血剣

 **Romaji:** KetsuKen

 **Profession:** Arashi's Sword

 **TYPE:** Magical Sword

 **Age:** ?

 **Bio:** This is the mysterious sword that Arashi carries that has been dubbed the KetsuKen by the media. As its name suggests, it feeds off of its victims' blood and drains their life force, subsequently killing them. Although the victims it chooses are not Nen users, it is theorized that those it selects possess the potential to become strong Nen users. How it became attached to Arashi and its qualities are a mystery that the Hunters' Association hopes to solve.

* * *

 

 

 **Name:** Hunters' Association

 **Profession:** Professional organization

 **Age:** N/A

 **Bio:** This is the group that all registered Hunters belong to. In this story, the Hunters Association is heavily invested in the case regarding the serial killer who they suspect to be the tycoon Arashi Hashira. They are especially interested in the circumstances surrounding the sword and how it came into the killer's possession.

Mizaistrom, of the Zodiacs within the Association, is the one responsible for the spies that are following Arashi. The main spy was chosen personally by him and is not only a strong Nen user, but someone who had abandoned all personal ties. Unfortunately, the case has been complicated by the unexpected appearance of Gon Freecs in YorkShin, a young man who the spy apparently has been secretly keeping track of without even Mizaistrom's knowledge. Will Gon's unlikely presence in YorkShin at such a critical time destabilize the case and ruin everything the Association has been working towards?

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Unexpected x Developments' Story Warnings and General info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides some vital information on the UxD story so please pay attention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am irritated by my own writing. I am like a violinist whose ear is true, but whose fingers refuse to reproduce precisely the sound he hears within.  
> – Gustave Flaubert

The start of this story is set at about one year after Gon's hospitalization and recovery in episode 146 of the 2011 remake and chapter 349 in the manga so Gon is 15-16 years old (since he was currently 14-15 years old there).

 

Warning:

1) This is going to be a yaoi which means it is a Male x Male pairing in this story. In addition to this it is an M-Rated fic. Please pay attention to the tags I have taken the time to put up there ↑ ↑ and do not read if this type of stuff offends you or may act as a possible 'trigger'.

And don't worry, right before each chapter, I announce any warnings contained within.

Now something I shouldn't have to say, but would for disclaimer purposes is that this is a work of FICTION and I in no way condone anything such as rape or kidnapping in real life. Thank you for understanding :)

2) First, before you dive in, I want to inform you that this story is based off of the 1999 original, as well as the 2011 remake (to integrate parts where the first series ended) and incorporates the manga as well (-because I'm greedy for HxH content-) so if you're not up to date with chapter 349, there would be lots of spoilers ahead for you.

FINALLY…

This was my first story so I may be a bit rusty…which is why I do a lot of proofreading and reorganizing of my chapters before posting (I am my harshest critic) and these slow down updates but I promise that I have NO plans to drop this story!

Update speed: 

I used to update every few days, then that went to fortnightly and finally monthly. Now, due to work and school responsibilities, it is currently on Hiatus. Please see the [Hiatus Information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073374/chapters/30064962) chapter!


	5. About the Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to create sympathy for my characters, then turn the monsters loose.  
> – Stephen King

* * *

 

 _Don’t try to figure out what other people want to hear from you; figure out what you have to say. It’s the one and only thing you have to offer._ _  
_ _– Barbara Kingsolver_

* * *

 

Hello, I am universallylightcherryblossom from [Tumblr ](http://universallylightcherryblossom.tumblr.com/) and I am here to bring you a story about my OTP. My favourite pairing is Hisoka and Gon, but I have others, (which you may or may not see in the Unexpected x Developments' storyline *insert mysterious evil laugh here*). Back in 2014 when I started writing that story, I couldn't find many ongoing fics on this pair (most were abandoned or one-shots), so I decided to write one myself when someone was asking on an online prompt site for a fic about HisoGon. I thought to myself that there are people who wanted to read about them as much as I did and that is how UxD got started. I really did not think that I would have been any good at it. All I had was my passion for writing, my irrational love for HisoGon and countless sleepless nights devoted to this.

I am so excited because I have so many things -in this cramped brain of mine- planned for this story and for you guys. There are going to be a lot of UNEXPECTED developments indeed that I'm sure you won't be expecting XP

My style of writing is that I enjoy angst in my characters. I love to twist and manipulate them. I love to see them go through tough situations and intense mental battles which end in resolution and growth.

 _Literature is all, or mostly, about sex._ _  
_ _– Anthony Burgess_

I also love writing smut and view it the way an artist would view a picture they are working on: a painting on a once blank canvas where I build it little by little, telling you exactly what I see in my head so that you can see and experience it too. And since I love writing both smut and an angst-filled plot, that explains why Unexpected x Developments is like that... porn with plot ;)

 

** Note to readers: **

_"The unread story is not a story; it is little black marks on wood pulp. The reader, reading it, makes it live: a live thing, a story."_ _  
_ _– Ursula K. Le Guin_

I would now like to state how grateful I am for everyone who has read, bookmarked and taken the time to leave kudos on UxD or any of my other writings. It's very motivating!!

Also, between 2014 to present, the number of people who've told me that me writing this has motivated them to write their own HisoGon fics has totally made me happy! The fandom could always use more content and it feels good to know that there are now more fics out there compared to when I had first started shipping!

 _Tell the readers a story! Because without a story, you are merely using words to prove you can string them together in logical sentences._ _  
_ _– Anne McCaffrey_

Finally, I want you guys to know that you are all appreciated and I look forward to your comments, reviews, suggestions kudos and bookmarks in the future as we take this journey together. See y'all in each new chapter!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

 

* * *

 

You can also connect with me here:

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRerYCDB80F7ALIgSrc-b-g/featured?disable_polymer=1)

[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=23267511)


	6. Re-Edit History for UxD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is perfectly okay to write garbage—as long as you edit brilliantly.  
> – C. J. Cherryh

* * *

 

_I am irritated by my own writing. I am like a violinist whose ear is true, but whose fingers refuse to reproduce precisely the sound he hears within._ _  
_ _– Gustave Flaubert_

* * *

 

In the beginning I used to post my chapters very fast, like every few days. Later on, despite the popularity that UxD had built for itself and people saying how much they loved it, I had reread my earlier work and **_hated_** it. Maybe I'm just a perfectionist; or maybe it's because I have grown as a writer and can spot the stuff I dislike in my work easily? Who knows... Regardless, if I happen to read an old chapter and see something I dislike, I edit it out and the act of doing that sometimes morphs into a full re-edit project where I try to comb through **_all_ ** the chapters to hunt for more things I dislike x_x

Whenever I do a re-edit exercise, you will see a note for it here which will help you to know if a new version of a specific chapter is available, from when you last read it. 

* * *

 

 **SECOND RE-EDIT ANNOUNCEMENT 12.04.16:** It's another re-edit! And that's a good sign because it means that I am preparing to work on the drafts for chapter 31 so I'm going over all the older chapters and adding new scenes etc because now that I've updated my other stories, it's time to work on UxD again! I hope you guys are happy to hear that!

Thank you all for your support; it's amazing how everyone is still interested in this (and even re-read it many times). It's your dedication that motivates me to keep writing and to keep doing re-edits of the earlier chapters to make them even better *hugs*

So for this second re-edit project, here's what has been done so far:

~24/04/16: 2nd Re-edit Completed for Chapters 10 - 20~

Chapter 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20 – sentences changed / mini scenes added

Chapter 12– a few sentences changed / added / adjusted. Some new scenes was added as well (5 extra pages)

Chapter 18 - a lot of sentences changed / added / adjusted throughout the entire chapter to make things clearer.

16/05/16 Chapters 21 - 30 started. Ended 20/06/16

Chapter 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 - Sentences changed / added / mini scenes added

20/06/16 Chapters 1 - 9 started. ENDED 29/06/16

Chapter 1, 7, 8: Quite a few things changed up and added

Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9 few sentences changed / added

29/06/16 *ENDED

**  
**FIRST RE-EDIT ANNOUNCEMENT 20/08/15:** I am rewriting chapters 1-10 since my writing style has changed. It won't be anything major, just sentence structure and addition of a few scenes! For details, see note below:

~19/08/15 - 24/08/15: Complete re-edit for chapters 1-10 (Status: completed)~

~28/08/15 - 05/09/15: Complete re-edit for chapters 11-20 (Status: completed)~

Chapter 20, 21, 22 have been split up because they were too long and reading them was a tad bit difficult.

****

 Update Schedule Changes:

UPDATE 12/04/15: Although in the beginning I updated every few days, updates, from chapter 18 had slowed and are going to probably stabilize to a monthly rate. School has been crazy. The good news is that when I do update it's usually more than a month's worth of content lol.

 

 


	7. UxD News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by.  
> – Douglas Adams

I have ended up in a place I really don't want to be in...on Hiatus! 

* * *

 

For those who have been asking, Unexpected x Developments is currently on hiatus again because I have decided to write the entire thing before I start posting it again in order to reduce the waiting between updates. The future chapters also contain some rather sensitive / problematic material and I feel like it would be better to have the whole story done so the haters that would distract me from writing, won't be able to. But to be honest, I don't really care about them.

The main reason is that the whole story has already been written since December 2014 but I'm currently fleshing out the original drafts and adding more chapters (and you KNOW how long my chapters can get in this story so it's taking a while especially with work and school distractions). I really want to do this story justice and instead of rushing through the tale and then getting caught up in doing re-edits later, I will tell it properly, even if that means another year of hiatus. I'm so excited about all the things I've written. I can't wait to show you all and I wish I could just start posting weekly again like in the past but you know how things are...life is crazy and I don't get much time to write. I'm doing my best though!

Added to that, I have something big planned for when UxD comes off of hiatus! It's a big secret for now but you'll find out when I start posting the story again! If you want to know more, I'll be keeping everyone updated via my blog (Tumblr) as usual.

 

Thank you for your support and encouragement!

P.S.: For general updates news, please bookmark 'Character Data' as I will update this 'UxD News' chapter when I have news to share! And for the most recent info, follow my [personal blog](http://universallylightcherryblossom.tumblr.com) to connect with me~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus Summary:
> 
> 25/12/17: This story is currently on hiatus as I plan to write the entire thing before starting to post again.
> 
> First Hiatus: November 2015 - September 2016. Current Hiatus: October 2016 - ?? 2018. I have anticipated that this hiatus will end at the end of 2018 and I'm planning a big release and a special surprise for Unexpected x Developments when it comes off hiatus! 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and support!


	8. New Writing Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support and patience!

Hi all~

 

I've made an additional [blog](https://unexpected-x-developments.tumblr.com/)! The purpose is for it to help those who usually ask about my coming updates and what I will be posting next. I intend to share all the news about my writing there without the clutter of non-otp related reblogs that's usually in my main bllog. It will (hopefully) help those who are interested in keeping track of the Unexpected x Developments story (and my writing as well). 

If you're interested in any UxD News you can check out that blog as it's easier to post regular news updates about my progress there!


End file.
